Story of a slave girl
by AayniahHardy
Summary: A 10 year girl named Jay get a old photo album from her mom and dad but something is in this album. She has to learn adout her family and everything in other to stay alive. EDGE/OC KANIEL(Kane/Daniel) WARNING:SLASH DON'T LIKE DONT READ!


**Life,Slaves,And Love**

**AN: ****ok i own nothing. If i did there wouldn't be a **Team Rhodes Scholars. And more Team HellNo! ALSO there is slash in this story...**DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLZ PUSH THE BACK BUTTOM,THANK YOU!**

"Jay! Get your ass down here!" Called my Grandmother.

"I'm coming Grandmamma! Damn!" I yelled back at her.

"What you say,Lil girl! Don't make me beat your ass now!" Yelled Gran.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah it better be nothing!" Gran yelled,as i made my way into the living room.

"Whats the happs Gran?" i asked her.

"Lil girl,Your mamma want me to give you this!" Gran said handed me a old photo album.

Now I know what you thinking,My Gran is old and damn crazy. Yeah you're right but this wasn't any book. You see my mama is black and my daddy is white. I'm mixed. My mama and daddy are never around cause they work for the WWE. Yeah,you heard me right! My mother is Niah. and My Father is Adam Copeland aka Edge. Thats why this book is so important! Back when there were slave and slave owers, There was only hate,fear and pain,Thats what Gran told me. But one love over came all. Master Adam John Copeland Fell in love with his slave,Aayniah, adout 150 years ago. Their photos were in this photo album! But best the part is Master Copeland is my Great Great great great great great great great great Grandfather and he looks just like my daddy! Also Aayniah is my Great Great great great great great great great great Grandmother and she looks just like my Mama!

"Child you know why your mamma gave you this right?" Gran asked me. I nodded "yes".

"Ok. Now go to bed its getting late!" Gran told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? It's only 7:30pm,Gran."

"Right. Go make youself dinner,go to your room,watch "Raw",and then go to bed" Gran ordered me. I nodded ok and did just that. I loved having a crazy Grandmother!

*************************Niah's POV****************************

"Adam! Adam where are you?" I called out,Looking all over the locker room for EDGE.

"Niah whats wrong?" Daniel,Who was sitting on Kane lap,asked*

"I CAN'T FUCKING FIND ADAM!" I yelled.

"What he do now?" Kane asked.

"Nothing. I can't find THE watch!" I Yelled.

"WHAT!" Daniel yelled,Jumping off kane's lap.

"Hell No! You didn't lose it right?" Kane asked,He was super worried.

"I don't know. Adam had it!" I was as worried as Kane was.

"Adam had what?" Team Hellno and myself turned around. It was Cody Rhodes. He had a smug look on his face.

"What the fuck You what bitch!" I asked. Cody was always in my way messing up stuff. He was the locker room slut. He just loves to mess with peoples feeling and breaking their hearts. He is the reason why i almost broke up with Adam! And the reason why Kane and Daniel were so rocky for the month.

"I can't asked questions?" Cody spat. He sat down.

"Hell no!" Daniel spat back.

"You dense fools! How dare you talk to someone who is intelligent and charming as Cody" We all know who that was it was the dumbest dumb ass there ever was,Damien Sandow. He was also the man Daniel couldn't stand!

"Hey Baby. Annnnd what he said." Cody smiled.

"Hold up,Who you calling a fool!" I yelled.

"I one word...You" Cody said as he pointed to me.

"Bitch what you say!" I spat

"What You call me!"

"I called you a Bitch!"

"Hello No need to act like a dense fool like them,Young Cody" Damien cut in.

"Damien Shut the fuck up! Who the fuck was talkin to you,Anyway!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel,Don't talk to MY man like that!" Cody spat.

"Your man? Hoe,You ain't got no man!" I threw back.

"Yes i do,Slut!" Cody yelled.

"Really? He talk 'bout you like you were a child not his boyfriend" Daniel siad.

"And if anyone is a slut 'round here its you!" I said.

Cody spit in my face. I wiped it off. I was hot and ready to fight! Cody wants to go,we are gonna fight right here right now.

"Oh fuck naw! No! No! No he did not just really do that!" Daniel yelled.

"Yes i did! She needs to learn her fucking place." Cody yelled back.

I was had a match in the first hour of Raw tonight so I was already in my Ring gear. I also had on my jacket. I took that off and i also took off my wedding ring.

"Daniel you got a rubberband?" I questioned. Daniel nodded "yes" and gave me on. He mouthed "I got your back" So kane wouldn't try to stop him from pounding Damien's ugly face in. I nodded and tied up my long black hair and took off my ear rings.

"Cody you are a bitch!" I said. I ran up to cody and punched him.

I pounded his face into the nearby locker. I slamed him down on the cold hard floor. Damien slaped me arcoss the face causing me to fall. Daniel kicked him so hard in the nuts,he most likey can't have children. I got up and speared Damien into a locker,while Daniel put Cody in The "NO Lock". A rain of punches came down on Sandow untill i saw crimson blood on my fists. Daniel kicked cody so much he had even more red on his boots. Kane,who i forgot was even there, Grabed them both by their necks. He chokeslamed them into five steel tables.

"Yay! Kane that was killer!" I cheered

Kane smiled. Kane pulled his arms up and throw them down,setting two trashcans on fire. I jumped back. Daniel,however,jumped right into Kane's arms. Kane,Who I knew planned this part,kissed Daniel with all the power and lust he had. I just watched for a while,smiling ear to ear.

"Guys..." Edge,who just walked in stop in his tracks. "Daniel! Kane! Stop kissing,lovebirds!" I laughed. Daniel broke the kiss and blushed,while Kane was _very_ pleased with himself.

"Niah this is no laughing matter"Adam told me playing with his fingers,much like a five year old who broke something.

"Whats up?" i asked.

"Well rememer when I packed that photo album and send it to Blue Jay" i asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Welllll...I kinda packed THE watch with it" I told me,backing up.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"We gotta stop her! Before she does something dumb! I mean she's only 10 years old!" Kane yelled,he was freaking out. So was daniel and myself.

The watch was a watch that can take you to any timeline at any...well time. But if it falls into the wrong hands, it can end the world as we know it. If we don't stop Jay,she could take herself back to slavery days and be all alone.

"Guys it's up to us" I said,calmed.

"Yeah it is!" Kane agreed with me.'

"We'll fly to maryland after the show." Daniel told us.

"Ok! Who want candy" Adam asked,kidding.

"Adam shut up" I sighed. Sometimes.

"Niah don't you have a match...Right now?" Daniel asked.

"Adam it's a mixed tag. And you're her partner" Kane sighed.

"Right!" Adam yelled running into the hallway.

"Guy come on. You are with us tonight 'member?" i asked

"Yeah lets go" Daniel and kane said in unison.

We all ran into the hallway and down to the ring. I hope Jay is ok

**RockinNiah: Thats chapter #1**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: Hiya**

**RockinNiah: What the fuck! Where you come from Amber!**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: I saw you writing and i had to help!**

**RockinNiah: Fine you get to do Chapter #2 but don't sneak up on me EVER again,Damn it!**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: OK! One more thing...**

**RockinNiah: What?**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: Can we use other People's OC'S in this story?**

**RockinNiah: Hells Yeah! But they have to do the paperwork**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: Huh?**

**RockinNiah: I'll show what i mean and we'll post it on your page.**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: Ok.**

**RockinNiah: L8er ppl CENA IS THE CHAMP!**

**ILoveAdamCopeland: See ya l8er my peeps PUNK IS A CHUMP!**


End file.
